Vidrios rotos
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Fueron un grupo de borrachos buscando venganza.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni la saga Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de Navidad del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p><strong>Vidrios rotos<br>**

_Fue un accidente. _

_Esa es la versión oficial._

_Fueron un grupo de borrachos buscando venganza. Esa es la verdad a la que ha llegado el Jaycob Nott después de investigar por su cuenta._

_Unos imbéciles que, con la seguridad que dan un par de whiskys, la superioridad numérica y una guerra ganada, decidieron entrar en su casa y matar a su mujer, que estaba desprotegida y débil, como los valientes estúpidos que claman ser en los bares de los callejones escondidos de Londres._

_No van a buscar culpables. No quieren ensuciarse las manos._

_Asesinos de mortífagos. Héroes._

2

Las botas se le hunden en la nieve, tiene los pies mojados dentro de las botas marrones de piel y el peso del paquete que lleva en el brazo y por el que Theodore no se permite tener ni un ápice de curiosidad mientras se adentra en las callejuelas oscuras resiente su brazo.

Su padre lo espera en callejón Knockturn, vestido de negro en eterno luto y un semblante imperturbable, reclinado contra una pared lóbrega de brazos cruzados.

─¿Qué tal ha ido, hijo?

─Como siempre. ─Theodore se encoje de hombros y su Jaycob asiente y alza una ceja en señal de curiosidad, señalando lo que su hijo esconde bajo un brazo.

─¿Y eso? ¿Te lo ha dado el abuelo?

─El regalo de navidad.

Lo que parece ser una túnica mal envuelta en un papel marrón arrugado y medio estropeado por la humedad del ambiente. Theodore ni siquiera le da una mirada.

─Vamos a casa.

Y Theodore sigue a su padre.

3

Theodore odia a su abuelo y a sus sombreros de animales de muertos y a sus abrigos de pieles con una pasión impropia de él.

Siempre pensó que era un hombre desquiciado, único en sus desvaríos mentales y manías que sacaban de quicio a Theodore:

─Hay una túnica para cada ocasión. ─decía el hombre, tartamudeando entre sus temblores.

Theodore no le hacía ni caso. Al final resultó que estaba loco de verdad.

─Vestir bien es muy importante.

4

_Los paquetes manchados de sangre siguen debajo del árbol, la ventana por la que han escapado los asesinos rota y los pedazos de vidrio por el suelo._

_Su madre, roja como nunca, estirada en el suelo en una posición innatural, no se mueve. Los ojos vacíos lo miran sin despegarse de él y la boca sigue abierta como si el último grito que ha proferido aun no hubiera terminado._

5

Theodore no se atreve a moverse.

Despierta con los primeros rayos del día, endemoniadamente temprano incluso aunque no se hubiera ido a dormir a las tantas.

Theodore odia madrugar, se revuelve en las sabanas de satín, sin deseos de alejarse de la poca seguridad que aun es capaz de brindarle su cama.

Reconoce el sonido de un elfo doméstico aparecer dentro de su habitación y entorna un poco los ojos para ver a la arrugada criatura haciendo una media reverencia.

─Feliz navidad.

6

─¿Dónde está padre?

Lleva puesto el regalo de su abuelo, una túnica de gala, en un vano intento de hacer parecer la ocasión especial, la impaciencia carcomiéndole lentamente el estómago pese a la suculenta comida que se presenta ante él.

─El señor Nott llegará tarde.

El que responde es un elfo pequeño y curvado, asustado ante la idea de recibir un castigo.

─¿Dónde está?

El elfo no le responde, Theodore le tira un plato a la cabeza.

7

Jaycob Nott no bebe y no es por salud.

Es una promesa.

Resalta como una luz de neón con su vaso de zumo de naranja rodeado de gente que hace años perdieron su mente en el fondo de algún vaso o, en casos desesperados, alguna botella y no han vuelto a encontrarla, rodeado de borrachos que ensalzan el pasado, demasiado hundidos en su presente como para tener esperanza alguna con el futuro.

Hay cinco hombres en el bar a los que conoce muy bien aunque no haya hablado nunca con ellos. Tiene sus nombres grabados a fuego en el cerebro, repitiéndose a cada instante de su día, en los peores momentos, impidiéndole vivir una vida mínimamente parecida a la que una vez vivió.

Se levanta cuando ellos se levantan, la noción de su hijo esperándolo en casa impidiendo seguirlos, las tiendas hace ya horas cerradas con acaparadores iluminados por estrellas de colores que anuncian a todo aquel que quiera escuchar que es navidad.

Jaycob Nott desprecia a todo aquel que se emborrache.

8

─_¿Theo?_

_Reconoce la voz de su padre, mil tonos más baja de lo normal para intentar no asustarle. Falla en el intento y Theodore se encoge aun más en si mismo, rodeado de abrigos de piel, seguro en la oscuridad del armario interrumpida por el halo de luz que le permite ver el cuerpo de su madre contra el suelo._

_Los pasos inseguros se acercan al mueble en el que está escondido y Theodore tiembla aunque sabe que es su padre, el miedo recorriéndole las venas._

─_Theodore, ¿estás ahí?_

_La voz horrorizada de su padre, la silueta cada vez más cercana a las puertas que hacen que se sienta mínimamente protegido, las ganas de chillar que hace horas que reprime y las lágrimas silenciosas que mojan sus mejillas y que ha olvidado cómo parar impiden que conteste, impiden que se tranquilice._

_Cuando Jaycob Nott abre las puertas del armario, su hijo lo espera como quien espera un verdugo. Los ojos abiertos saturados de terror ante la imagen de su propio padre y las manos temblorosas tapándose la boca y la nariz, intentando no hacer ningún ruido._

─_Theo, ven aquí._

_El niño niega con la cabeza repetidamente pero muy levemente y a Jaycob se le retuerce el nudo que tiene instalado en la garganta._

_Estira los brazos y coge a su hijo empujando contra él, tapándole la cara, en un vano intento de protegerlo de lo que hay en la sala, aunque este ya lo haya visto._

_Theodore tiembla contra su pecho y Jaycob tiene la camisa mojada por las lágrimas de su hijo._

_Con la imagen del cadáver de su mujer gravada en sus retinas, abraza su hijo más fuerte contra si, intentando protegerlo de un enemigo que ya se ha ido, un enemigo para el que ha llegado demasiado tarde._

_Jaycob se promete venganza. Más tarde se arrepiente._

9

Theodore encuentra a su padre en el callejón Diagon y no se acerca a él.

A lo lejos ve un grupo de hombres que le traen memorias que nunca ha olvidado. Al otro lado, la cara de su padre es inexpresiva, para variar.

Theodore siempre ha querido ser como su padre, más impávido de lo que en realidad finge ser.

Recoge con la mano la túnica para que no se ensucie con la nieve sucia y sigue a sus recuerdos, la sombra de su padre desapareciendo en la distancia acaba con su última oportunidad de volver a casa.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y Theodore ha esperado años.

Ya no puede esperar otro más.

10

El abeto decorado con bolas de colores está manchado de sangre y el suelo atestado de los pedazos de vidrio de las copas que han caído momentos antes.

En la mesa esperan a ser comidas galletas de jengibre cuidadosamente colocadas por el pulso de unos niños pequeños.

Theodore se acerca para probar una, curioso porque no se acuerda del sabor que tienen ni de la última vez que comió galletas. Los elfos de su casa solían hacer las mejores galletas de jengibre.

Las muerde lentamente, como si hubiera olvidado como se hacía. Los cadáveres lo miran desde el suelo, con el dolor inmortalizado en su rostro.

Al menos va vestido para la ocasión.


End file.
